Réveillon
by ediawe
Summary: Le réveillon de Noël promet d'être mouvementé chez les Weasley...


Fic de l'Avent, 23e jour (si vous n'avez pas encore fait le plein de cadeaux, c'est maintenant qu'il faut vous affoler).

Petite fic sur la famille Weasley pour changer. Et ma première tentative pour écrire à la 1ère personne. J'espère que vous vous amuserez en la lisant autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

***

Journal d'Arthur Weasley : mercredi 24 décembre 1984.

18h30 : Tout est enfin prêt pour le réveillon ! Ou du moins, tout ce qui concerne la décoration et les cadeaux. Le repas, c'est Molly qui s'en charge, et j'en suis bien content : la préparation du repas (surtout d'un repas aussi important) est une responsabilité écrasante dans cette famille ; sans rire, parfois, je jurerais avoir mis au monde sept ogres au lieu de sept adorables bambins.

18h32 : D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas m'être jamais dit que j'avais mis au monde sept _adorables_ bambins.

Bref....

18h40 : N'empêche, quelle intendance, pour préparer un réveillon ! Sans même parler des cadeaux, qu'il faut trouver (cela dit, avec les garçons, le Quidditch reste un bon filon, sauf pour Percy, mais lui, il se contente très bien de livres) et acheter, c'est des hectares de papier cadeau, des kilomètres de guirlandes, et pas moins de soixante-sept boules de Noël (Percy a voulu les compter ; il est très méticuleux).

18h43 : Hum, soixante-six boules de Noël, en fait. Fred et Georges ont fait croire à Ron que c'était des pommes et il a essayé d'en manger une. Merlin merci, il n'a pas réussi à l'avaler, mais il l'a fêlé suffisamment pour qu'elle soit bonne à jeter.

18h44 : Tout de même, la force de persuasion des jumeaux est terrifiante.

19h02 : Des cris (ceux de Molly) jaillissent de la cuisine. Apparemment, Bill a essayé de voler un morceau de dinde (franchement, on dirait qu'il n'est pas nourri. Quand on connaît Molly, c'est un comble !) et Percy l'a dénoncé. Bill, au lieu de faire profil bas, a alors entrepris de taper sur son frère.

19h04 : Alors que Molly est en train d'hurler que d'abord, on ne tape pas sur ceux qui portent des lunettes, j'entre dans la cuisine pour calmer un peu le jeu. Je commence par envoyer Percy renifler ailleurs, histoire de mettre une distance de sécurité entre Bill et lui, puis je tente une manœuvre de diversion subtile, en demandant si la dinde n'est pas en train de brûler. L'effet est immédiat : Molly se rue sur le four pour vérifier la cuisson. La crise est évitée.

19h25 : Opération « tenue de soirée ». On ne va quand même pas fêter Noël avec les vêtements de tous les jours (dixit ma chère et tendre). Donc, il faut essayer de passer les vêtements du dimanche aux enfants. Et comme je suis l'homme de la maison, c'est à moi de superviser l'habillage des garçons pendant que Molly s'occupe de Ginny. J'ai comme l'impression de m'être fait avoir, alors que Charly s'amuse à enfiler sa robe à l'envers pour amuser la galerie et que les jumeaux font des nœuds aux chaussettes de Ron.

19h28 : J'ai peut-être parlé trop vite. Apparemment, Molly est en train de courir après Ginny qui se balade vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une chaussette gauche en criant « Pas de rose, pas de rose ! ».

19h29 : Quand je pense que l'employé de la maternité nous a dit à sa naissance : « Ah bah, avec une fille, vous allez être plus tranquille, au moins ».

19h30 : Je reviens à la réalité alors que Percy me signale d'une voix accusatrice et vaguement outrée que Charlie est en train de mettre son slip sur sa tête. Je signale à Charlie que ce n'est vraiment pas très propre et à Percy que ce n'est pas très gentil de rapporter. Il me lance le regard scandalisé de l'innocence injustement trainée dans la boue pendant que son frère rigole.

19h31 : N'empêche que s'il continue à dénoncer ses frères comme ça, ses lunettes ne vont pas faire long feu, même en les réparant. Et ça coûte cher ces machins !

19h55 : Molly a dit qu'on mangeait à 20h00 précise parce que la dinde, ça n'attend pas. A cinq minutes de l'échéance, voici un petit bilan de la situation.

Bill s'est fait un turban avec sa ceinture en tissu rouge et refuse de l'enlever parce que « ça fait cool ».

La robe de Charlie est toujours sens dessus-dessous, même si son slip a retrouvé son emplacement normal, et il porte ses chaussettes comme des gants.

Percy est habillé, peigné, bref, tiré à quatre épingles, et observe le spectacle d'un œil réprobateur.

Les jumeaux s'amusent à échanger leurs tenues (pourtant rigoureusement identiques) et cherchent à m'embrouiller sur qui est qui.

Ron a décrété que sa robe était « moche » (je ne sais pas lequel de ses frères lui a fourré cette idée dans le crâne, mais il ne perd rien pour attendre ; à moins qu'il ait décidé ça tout seul) et qu'il préférait passer le réveillon tout nu.

Molly court toujours après Ginny dans les escaliers. A sa décharge, je crois qu'elle a réussi à lui faire enfiler la chaussette droite.

19h59 : Molly surgit brusquement dans la chambre, échevelée, très rouge, une lueur terrible dans le regard. Les garçons se figent immédiatement, alors qu'elle s'écrie de sa voix la plus en colère :

-Et vous croyez que le Père Noël va passer si vous continuez à faire les clowns !?

20h00 : Toute la petite famille est attablée alors que Molly apporte la dinde. Personne n'est tout nu, Ginny porte une charmante petite robe à froufrou rose, les jumeaux sont dans leurs tenues respectives (du moins je crois), et il n'y a ni slip ni turban de corsaire pour venir briser le charmant alignement de tignasses rousses.

20h01 : J'ai épousée une femme merveilleuse.

20h10 : Et une excellente cuisinière qui plus est. Les enfants se régalent. D'ailleurs, il faut que je fasse attention, au rythme où Bill et Charlie engloutissent leur dinde, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié qu'ils s'étranglent. En plus, Ron essaie visiblement de les imiter.

20h15 : Preuve du génie culinaire de _ma_ femme, les enfants sont restés sans faire de bêtises pendant quinze longues minutes. Maintenant, en revanche, Fred et Georges ont entamé un duel avec les os de la dinde en guise d'arme.

20h17 : Bill s'est joint aux jumeaux. En croisant le fer (ou l'os... bref, peu importe) avec les jumeaux, il vient de dire d'une voix d'outre-tombe : « Fred, je suis ton père ». Je suis sûr que c'est encore une bêtise qu'il a appris à l'école.

20h31 : Quand la bûche paraît, le silence se fait... pour au moins deux secondes et quatre dixième. Puis :

-Je veux le petit champignon qui est dessus !

-Non, c'est moi !

-Je l'ai vu le premier !

Heureusement, Molly, dans sa grande sagesse, a prévu six petits champignons en plus de celui qui trône sur la bûche et elle les sort au moment où Bill et Charlie sont sur le point de s'égorger mutuellement à coup de petites cuillères.

20h34 : Je prends une photo des moustaches de chocolat qui s'étalent sur le visage de Ginny. C'est impressionnant. Je crois que je ressortirais la photo le jour de son mariage.

22h00 : Après avoir fini la bûche, fait exploser quelques pétards-surprises, réparti lesdites surprises de manière à éviter les drames (« Mais pourquoi le sien il est mieux que le mien d'abord ? ») et entonné quelques chants de Noël (je peux d'ors et déjà l'affirmer, aucun de mes enfants ne sera chanteur ; je crois que même Molly a renoncé à l'idée de faire de Ginny une nouvelle Célestina Moldubec), il est temps de coucher les enfants. Il ne faudrait pas se trouver encore debout au moment où le Père Noël arrivera, n'est-ce pas ?

22h02 : La perspective de ne pas avoir de cadeau demain vient de dissuader Fred et Georges de se lancer dans leur bataille d'oreillers quotidienne. Ah, si ça pouvait être tous les soirs comme ça !

22h04 : Au moment où je la borde, Ginny me fait avec des grands yeux plein d'espoir :

-Dis Papa, est-ce que tu crois que le Père Noël va m'apporter un balai de course ?

22h13 : Enfin seuls ! Molly et moi nous tenons devant notre salon surchargé de décorations, main dans la main. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire remarquer qu'avec quelques guirlandes clignotantes moldues, ça aurait été encore mieux, mais je me tais quand elle fronce les sourcils. Elle s'est fermement opposée à cette idée de guirlande. Pourtant, je maintiens que ça aurait fait bien. Quand je pense que j'ai toute une collection de prise qui se morfond dans mon garage.

22h18 : Molly et moi profitons de ce moment de solitude pour nous lancer dans une valse au son d'une chanson de Célestina Moldubec. Vraiment, nous devrions faire ça plus souvent !

22h22 : Fin du moment romantique (qui avait à peine commencé). Percy vient de descendre, les lunettes de travers et l'air pas très réveillé, pour nous annoncer solennellement que Ron vient de vomir.

22h23 : Ca m'aurait étonné aussi : il a mangé autant que Bill !

22h40 : L'incident est terminé. Ron s'est recouché un peu moins barbouillé, Molly a nettoyé rapidement sa chambre et j'ai renvoyé les badauds dans leur lit. Mais je crois que l'envie de danser dans le salon nous est passée à tous les deux.

22h55 : C'est bizarre, mais alors que je m'effondre dans mon lit, je me sens vraiment épuisé.

23h45 : Un bruit de pas (pourtant discrets) dans les escaliers me tire de mon sommeil. Je sors pour tomber nez à nez avec les jumeaux qui tentent visiblement de descendre pour aller espionner le Père Noël. Long sermon de ma part (ils ont de la chance, Molly ne s'est pas réveillée...). Evidemment, la moitié de ma progéniture en profite pour rappliquer. Je les renvoie très fermement dans leurs lits (c'est curieux, mais quand on me tire de mon sommeil au milieu de la nuit, j'ai tendance à être plus ferme que dans la journée) et je m'assure que les jumeaux retournent dans leur chambre, en leur promettant une absence totale de cadeaux s'ils osent mettre un pied dans le salon avant demain matin.

Jeudi 25 décembre

6h42 : Suis réveillé en sursaut par les voix surexcitées de mes rejetons :

-Papa, maman, venez, y'a des cadeaux !

6h43 : Sept sourires ravis m'entourent. Finalement, c'était pas une si mauvaise idée de faire tous ces enfants.

***

Si vous avez ri, dites-le moi !

Pour la dernière fic de l'Avent, je suis désolée, mais il n'y aura ni fic de 150 000 mots sur Remus et Sirius, ni le dernier OS de la série policière (que je n'ai pas eu le temps de traduire : ça sera pour plus tard). Mais vous aurez quand même quelque chose d'un peu spécial ^^


End file.
